300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuka Kotori
'Abilities' ---- Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5 Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '20 seconds *Passive - 'When Kotori takes damage from an enemy hero that deals over 15% of her current Health, the '''Flame Clothes' is activated for 4 seconds.The Flame Clothes reduces incoming damage by 15%/20%/25% (including the damage that triggered this effect) (the effect is upgraded at level 1/11/16) and applies a stacking Burning debuff on her basic attacks. The Burning debuff lasts on her target for 3 seconds, dealing AD physical damage every 0.5 seconds. The Burning debuff from the Flame Clothes can't stack on the same target within 4 seconds, but the Burning debuff from her skills can stack on the same target for a maximum of 3 stacks. (The number of stacks doesn't affect the damage over time dealt on the target). The Burning debuff doesn't trigger item effects. Each enemy hero that is affected by Burning debuff from any skill of Kotori increases her Armor and Magic Resist by 3/5/7/9, stacking up to 5 times (the buff effect is upgraded at level 6/11/16). The Flame Clothes can't trigger more than once within 20 seconds. ---- Burning Curtain Q Cost: 40 Mana Cooldown: 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds'' *Active - 'Kotori swings her '''Camael', dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and applying a stack of Burning debuff on them for 3 seconds. Any enemies that are farther than 150 range from Kotori are slowed by 40% on their Movement Speed for 1 second. ---- '''''Flame Tide W Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 12 seconds'' *Active - 'Kotori unleashes a flame tide in a line for 600 range, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and applying a stack of '''Burning' debuff on them for 3 seconds. ---- '''''Light Blast E Cost: 15 Mana Cooldown: 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Kotori dashes toward a target enemy unit, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AD physical damage. When Kotori successfully uses this skill to hit the target with at least 1 stack of '''Burning' debuff, the stack of Burning debuff on the target is removed by 1 and the cooldown of this skill is instantly reset along with the duration of Burning debuff. This skill has a 0.5 second static cooldown after resetting. Each cast of this skill while within the duration of Flame Clothes reduces the cooldown of '''''Burning Curtain Q and Flame Tide W by 1 second. ---- Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R Cost: 80 Mana Cooldown: 100 / 85 / 70 seconds'' *Active - 'Kotori shoots a linear wave of flames, dealing 250/350/450 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies the flames hit through and applies a stack of '''Burning' debuff on them for 3 seconds. This skill also activates Flame Clothes from her '''''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5 without using its static cooldown. The Flame Clothes lasts for 6 seconds and it can stack the Burning debuff on the same target without the interval of 4 seconds. Within the duration, each cast of Light Blast E on enemies will create fiery explosions that deal AD physical damage to all nearby enemies around the area. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes